Amestrian Idiot
by Free Hero
Summary: Roy, Riza and the rest are at a cafe with a stage. Now, what are they gonna do about it...? Due to it being favorited, this will be posted permanently.


**Amestrian Idiot**

**One-Shot**

* * *

**A.N//: This was originally put on here on July 1, 2006 (last year) It being my _actual_ second story to post and my _worst_, I took it off after Canada Day was over. Since it's technically my Canada Day story, I'm putting it up here again for _ONE DAY. So ya better say something (I don't care if it's a flame, it'll be interesting to read, actually), before the day is over, ya dig? Oh, and don't add it to your alerts or favorites or anything, cause it's gonna be gone when I come home._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did then it wouldn't be Fullmetal Alchemist at all. It would be some horrible something that was supposed to be an anime. Also, I do not own Ready, Steady, GO, or American Idiot. Ready, Steady, GO belongs to L'ArcenCiel and American Idiot of course belongs to Green Day. Cheers, and Happy Canada Day.**

* * *

Roy, Havoc, Riza, Al, and Ed are at this restaurant where you can just go up the stage and sing. Today is special because they have put some instruments on the stage. A drum set, a bass guitar, and an electric guitar, and some microphones. Roy and all the rest are finishing their meal while three people finish singing their song.

The three people walked off the stage with loads of people cheering (and booing) them on. Mustang leaned back, pushed his plate back and smirked.

"I can definitely play better than them." He said, (he was one of the booers). Ed, who had finished eating hours ago, smirked too.

"Yeah? Lets see you try." He said. He turned to Al, who had just been watching them eat. "Remember those music lessons we had to get for that undercover mission? Think you can still play the drums?" Ed asked.

"I can try Brother." Al replied. Al had to learn how to play the drums and Ed had to learn how to play guitar. Roy turned to Havoc, who was lighting yet another cigarette.

"Havoc, can you be my back-up vocals?" he asked. Havoc shrugged and mumbled something like sure. Roy clapped his hands, "Right, we're set." Everyone got up and walked up the stage. Roy stayed behind and whispered something to Riza. Riza stared at him oddly but she nodded. Roy followed everyone to the stage. Riza had the electric guitar and pulled her chair closer to the stage.

"Right, we're going to be playing Ready, Steady, Go, and I hope you enjoy it. The people in the restaurant cheered. Roy put the microphone on the stand, and so did Havoc. Ed picked up the guitar and Al sat down behind the drum set. They started. They were all really good. The audience was cheering at every possible moment, and the people who sang the last song were brooding in a corner.

_muchuu de (hayaku) kake nukete kita_

_urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari_

_hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe_

_koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa_

_READY STEADY GO_

Roy stopped singing and waited for his cue. He looked at Riza and she nodded.

_READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK_

_READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK. _Havoc joined in.

_READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK. _Ed joined in.

_LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO. _All three of them sang it.

At the end of 'GO', Riza threw Roy the electric guitar, (which missed, on purpose) and hit him in the face. Roy quickly recovered and started his solo.

_kokoro wa (hashiru) ano sora no shita_

_karamawari suru kimochi ga sakebi dasu no o tomerarenai_

_kimi made (todoke) kitto ato sukoshi_

_atsuku hizashi ga terasu kono michi no mukou_

_READY STEADY GO. _Havoc joined in at this again.

_PLEASE. TRUST ME. _

At the end of this sentence he reached for Riza's hand. Unfortunately, he fell of the stage. Everyone laughed, Roy and everyone left.

* * *

**End of Story.**

* * *

**A.N//: I wonder if any of you remember this from last year… Anyway, um, flame or something. Or review or add constructive criticism if you have any… Though for the latter, I don't think there's any point… Yes, it's Canada Day, and this is my worst story, so it doesn't seem very patriotic… Well… Er… Ah… **

**Let's just say I put this here for everyone's amusement and horror and leave it at that. **


End file.
